


Proof of Life

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Virtual Series 3 tags [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditzy's too much of a sceptic for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Life

**Author's Note:**

> The third of several 'episode tags' I wrote for an amazing team effort by several Primeval writers to create a 'Virtual Series 3' - long, plotty fics aiming to mimic the style of one of the TV episodes, joined together in a series.

            “Do you believe me?” Ryan asked, sitting on the bed in the infirmary.

 

            Ditzy didn’t answer, but straightened up and turned around, having found the spare thermometer.

 

            Ryan’s face fell. “Oh, come on. You’re clutching at straws now. You’ve taken blood. You’re having tox-screens run. What the hell else can you do?”

 

            “Whatever I have to do to prove you aren’t ill,” Ditzy answered.

 

            “I feel fine,” Ryan pointed out.

 

            “So far.” Ditzy jammed the thermometer into his armpit.

 

            Ryan sighed. “It’s real, Ditzy.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “It’s real. I’m alive. You don’t need to try and prove it.”

 

            Ditzy said nothing.


End file.
